Dragonball Z: The battle of Planet Ozark
by Iambringingthesexyback
Summary: Summary is inside. Please R
1. accident,honest

**Dragon ball Z: The battle of planet Ozark**

**Summary: After destroying the evil androids Trunks is finally able to settle down. His timeline is finally safe. That is until they head to New Namek to wish all of his fallen friends back. Can he and his family survive a war on a completely different planet?**

Trunks breathed out a sigh as he sat watching his twin children. He could hardly believe that he was able to rest let alone start a family. He thought back on all that happened during the terrible android rampage as it has been officially called. His father Vegeta, his friends Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaoutzu, Piccollo, and Gohan. He released another sigh when he thought about Gohan, His best friend and mentor. Gohan had trained Trunks since he was a kid. Where Gohan went Trunks was not far behind. He was almost like a brother to the 31 year old demi-saiyan. He could still clearly remember the day he lost the last person in his life besides his mother. A little bit too clearly. That's what set him on the path to defeating the androids.

_Gohan and Trunks were training like usual just a few miles away from an amusement park. Trunks was almost done when he heard an explosion not that far away coming from the direction of the amusement park. He looked over to his mentor Gohan_ _and noticed he had a look of anger and determination on his face. He was focusing so intently on studying Gohan that he barely heard him call out to him. "Stay here Trunks! I'm going to fight them by myself! I do not want you getting involved." Gohan was fixing to take off when he saw Trunks getting standing beside him fixing to leave too. " I won't let you fight them by yourself Gohan! If we both fight we can take them! It's what you have been training me for!" Gohan just looked at him for a minute and then smiled softly. "Sorry Trunks." Then, with a swift chop to the back of the neck knocked Trunks unconscious. Gohan laid Trunk's body down and flew off to meet the androids. Hours later Trunks finally wakes up and instantly realizes something is wrong. "Damnit Gohan! Why did you leave me like that!?!? "He shouted to himself scouring the destroyed city that the fight led to. He finally got to his friend's body and was appalled at what he saw. Gohan was missing his left arm and was face down in a puddle of water. Trunks slowly and unbelievingly walked towards his body and kneeled down beside it. "G-Gohan…..What did they do to you?.." he asked out loud hoping against hope Gohan would answer him. When he didn't Trunks finally snapped. He clenched his fists and threw his head up looking at the sky as he let loose with a mighty scream. Slowly his hair started spiking up and was flashing gold. Trunks was pissed. He would make the androids pay for they did. He finally looked back down and noticed something sticking out of Gohan's ripped and torn Gi. He picked it up and gasped with wide eyes at what he saw. In it was a raven haired girl with twin ponytails, an xl white t-shirt and black shorts. She also had green fighting gloves and boots. He stuck the picture in his pocket and picked up Gohan's lifeless body to bring it back to his mother. He also had to tell Chi-Chi that not only did she lose her husband but also her only son. A job he wasn't looking forward to._

"Hard to believe that was 20 years ago." He said then jumped a little as a hand was gently put onto his shoulder. He looked over and noticed it was his wife Serina. She was a beautiful lady. Grey hair and yellow eyes. Her parents were sent on a mission before planet Vegeta was destroyed. Learning of Frieza's betrayal they sent their only daughter Serina down to earth after hearing about the legendary super saiyan Goku defeating Frieza. By the time she arrived on earth Goku was dead and instead she met Trunks. They eventually got married, settled down, and had children.

"Thinking about your friends again?" she asked in a stern yet caring voice. She perfectly understood why he kept thinking about them. She just didn't get why it mattered if they were going to bring them back with the Namekian dragonballs. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder gazing out at their kids with him. "Yea, It's just I can't believe after all this time I'll finally be able to see them again. If they want to come back that is." He said finishing off the last part with a twinge of worry. Serina glanced over to him and back to their children quickly. "You worry for nothing, I'm sure they'll be happy to return." She said kissing him on the cheek. The touching moment was ruined with a yell of "QUICKSILVER CANNON!" and a pretty loud explosion. They jumped up and looked on with wide eyes.

Keena was seriously pissed. Oh yea, he was steaming. Even though he wouldn't let anyone know it. The fight with his twin brother Zeo was going great until he decided to cheat and transform into super saiyan. He was barely able to avoid that damned quicksilver cannon attack of his. Keena smirked and powered up in an instant to his super saiyan transformation. His normally black spiky hair spiked up more and went grey. His black Gi that looked like piccollo's with grey wristbands and grey belt were blowing from the force of the wind. The whites of his eyes were replaced with black and his pupils turned grey. A dark red aura formed around him in a neat little outline. He smirked when he saw the look of concern on his brother's face. He took the lull in the battle to study his brother more intently. He saw Zeo wearing his blue GI with black undershirt and black wrist and leg band. His normally purple hair was changed to blue during his super saiyan transformation that he was currently in. His onyx eyes were now those of light blue for his super saiyan transformation. He had a white almost invisible aura surrounding him as he was starting another attack. His smirk grew even wider when he saw Zeo ready a blast. "So, you want to play with ki blasts huh brother?" he asked in a dark foreboding tone that made even Trunks shiver. Keena slowly lifted his hand and faced his palm towards Zeo. A dark red ball of energy formed in Keena's hand. What once started as a baseball sized ki blast slowly turned into a basketball sized blast. He then launched it towards Zeo who rolled to the side within plenty of time as it went sailing past his head. The blast connected a few yards down in front of Capsule Corp. Zeo turned his head back to Keena only to find he wasn't there. "Damnit." He said flatly as he started searching for Keena's ki. He then heard movement behind him and turned real quick to come face to face with a KI blast.

Zeo quickly put his hands up and released his own blast canceling out Keena's and making a huge explosion sending them flying backwards. Keena was sent hurtling through the air and finally coming to a crashing halt face down in front of his parents. Zeo was also sent hurtling in that direction and eventually landed right on top of Keena eliciting an "oof!" from the evil looking demi-saiyan. They both dropped out of Super saiyan and Keena pushed Zeo off of him. "Get off you fool." He said sitting up and looking up at his parents. "Mom, Dad, how is everything going?" Zeo sat back up and looked towards Keena. "Hey! That KI blast was powerful enough to seriously injure me!" he accused pointing a finger at Keena. Keena just shrugged and looked away. "not my fault you can't handle a little KI blast." He said smirking as he saw Zeo sigh. "Besides, I'm not the one who broke the rules and went Super." He accused back pointing a finger at Zeo. This was ensued by a fierce glaring match that neither was going to budge from until an outside force acted upon them. Which one did. Violently. Serina looked down with glares that would put grandfather Vegeta to shame. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BOYS!? DO NOT KILL OR SERIOUSLY HURT EACH OTHER WHEN YOU SPAR! WE CAN'T WISH YOU BACK AND I DON'T WANT MY OWN SONS BEING THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE OTHERS' DEATH! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!?" Keena and Zeo hell, even Trunks was cringing and covering his ears. When they finally decided to let go they dutifully answered like good little boys. "Yes mom." Keena sent one last glare towards Zeo. If looks could kill Keena could wipe the earth clean twice.

Keena and Zeo along with Trunks and Serina were headed back inside when they heard a young girl's voice call them. "Keena! Zeo!" The two brothers turned towards the call and saw their childhood friend Pan along with her mother Videl. Pan was rushing towards them at saiyan speeds while Videl just smiled and walked at her own pace. Pan tackled both boys to the ground in a crushing hug. Zeo looked a little flustered while Keena looked extremely uncomfortable. They awkwardly hugged her back and then were released from the hug. Keena and Zeo both smiled at her then looked at Videl when she walked up to them. "Hello Ms. Videl. It's a pleasure to see you and Pan again. That goes double for Zeo." Everyone chuckled at the insinuated joke. Zeo and Pan just blushed and then punched Keena on his arm. "Shut up! It's not like that!" they both denied at the same time causing even more laughs to come. After the laughing died down everyone went inside the Capsule Corp building and sat down on the couch. Keena and Zeo had switched into cleaner clothes. Keena was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt that had "STUPIDITY IS CONTAGIOUS" written in bold white letters and a pair of black jeans with a belt made of bullets and a pair of black combat boots to match. Zeo was now sporting a Slipknot shirt showcasing the masks of every band member and a pair of jeans just like Keena's. He had on a pair of black and blue chucks. (A/N: shoes) Keena and Zeo were sitting together with Pan stuck in between them. Trunks and Serina were sitting on the left couch while Videl and Bulma got the one across from the children's.

Bulma got the first couple of words in. "So boys! I heard you almost killed each other sparring?" Keena and Zeo shared a glance between them. "More like Keena almost did, he made a KI blast big enough to seriously injure me!" he accused pointing a finger again. Keena just sighed and responded. "We already had this argument Zeo; you broke the rules first becoming a Super Saiyan. That and you can't take a KI blast to save your life. Literally." Pan looked up at them with wide eyes. "How hard do you guys train?" she asked with a hint of awe and anger. She had some awe because she was always envious of how strong they were. Sure, she could go super Saiyan too but she couldn't max out as high as they could. She also had anger because they trained harder than when she was training with them.

"Me and Zeo go pretty hard because each time a Saiyan recovers from serious wounds they get stronger. We both can feel this inner power within us but neither of us can pull it out, no matter how badly we murder each other." He said glancing down at her and smirking. "We don't want to put you through it so we just do it when you're not around." He looked over to Zeo signaling for him to continue. "Yea Pan! We train too dangerously for you. Neither one of us could forgive ourselves if something happened to you!" He looked back to Pan to see she was blushing and looking down while Keena rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. "Even though Keena doesn't show it he cares about everyone in this room." He finished with a smirk as he saw Keena send a glare his way. "Except you loudmouth." Keena butted in. Bulma quickly diffused the situation. "Anyway! Did you boys find yourselves a girlfriend yet!?" she asked with a hint of teasing. Keena Blushed and looked away while Zeo blushed and found the floor suddenly interesting. Pan just had a curious look on her face.

Trunks, Serina and Videl let out a little chuckle as they saw the boys go red. "Now boys" Started Serina, "There is nothing wrong with having a little crush." As she winked at Zeo who turned redder than before. Pan still had a confused look as Zeo scooted a little bit away from her trying to hide his red face. Keena recovered first and smirked over at Zeo. " How about it Zeo, any secret crushes we should know about?" If possible Zeo's face got even redder like a tomato. Everyone except Pan who was still clueless and Zeo who was still too embarrassed let out a big laugh. Bulma got up and looked over to Videl. " can you help me carry the tea in please?" Videl responded with a nod and a "yes" as she got up to help Bulma. Trunks glanced over to the calendar on the wall and noticed with surprise that tomorrow, the 27th was circled. The day he beat the androids. He closed his eyes for a minute and then reopened them. People still celebrated it to this day. He just wished they would stop so he and his family could live in peace.

Keena looked over and noticed his dad's solemn expression. He looked over to the calendar on the wall and realized why. The day his father beat the androids. He growled to himself as he thought about them. Evil bastards the lot of them. Killing for fun with no strategic value to it. It sickened him. Killing and violence was good when it was needed but other than that there's no point. Keena calmed down and noticed Pan and Zeo were looking at him. " What?" he asked in a stern voice and a glare. Pan and Zeo exchanged looks at each other then looked back at him. " We heard you growl. Your usually angry when you do that. We don't want you to be angry, Zeo or me." Pan finished with a soft voice. Keena stared at her for a minute before smiling and ruffling her hair. "Thanks Pan, Sorry I worried you." He lifted his hand and looked forward again as Bulma and Videl came back in. They set the tea down and everyone started getting some. Trunks broke the silence. " So mother, when can we use the ship?" he asked with a hopeful tone while sipping on his tea. Bulma looked at him and grinned widely. " It's done! You guys can leave tomorrow morning!" Keena and Zeo's ears perked up at this information. They had devised a plan long ago to steal away on the ship before their parents deny them the privilege of going on the space trip. They smirked to each other which didn't go unnoticed by Pan.

The rest of the day flew by with everyone catching up, dangerous spars, hilarity, and some awkward romance between a certain demi-saiyan and quarter-Saiyan. Everyone was in bed. It was quiet, not even a peep was heard. That is until Keena and Zeo decided to enact their plan and hide on the ship. They were almost there when they heard a step behind them. They turned quickly and noticed Pan standing there with a smirk on her face. " You weren't going to go without me huh? That's a shame boys." She said wagging a finger and walking past them onto the ship. Keena and Zeo looked at each other and blinked. They then shrugged and followed her onto the ship. They ended up in the control room where you controlled the ship from. They started wondering around figuring everything out until they heard a beep followed by the door closing. Keena jumped and looked towards the door then back to the control console only to see Pan and Zeo standing over it looking sheepish. He sighed and shook his head then lost his balance and fell when the ship suddenly shook from the take off vibrations.

All three children ran towards the window and noticed Earth getting smaller. No one said a word until Keena regained the ability to speak. All he muttered was a simple "shit."

**That's it for chapter 1! Tell me or NeoAngel20 what you think he's my co creator. BTW! WE DO NOT OWN DBZ! IF WE DID GOHAN WOULD NOT HAVE BECOME A NERD IN GT! That or slipknot. We don't own that either.**


	2. unexpected happenings

Chapter 2.

Trunks and Serina were awoke by the blast off of the kids' ship race towards the launch pad only to see the ship meant for them blasting off into space. Bulma soon joined them. "What happened?" she yelled as she ran to the control pad. Clicking and typing as fast as she could a look of fear and sadness came over her face. "Mom?" said Trunks with a worried tone in his voice. Bulma raised her head to look at him and with a low and sad voice she said, "Trunks it was launched from the inside of the ship." A look of horror fell on Serinas' face as trunks flew off up to the boys' bedroom window only to see that the room was empty. As Trunks landed back down next to Serina who was on her knees crying, Videl came running up saying Pan had snuck out and disappeared. Everyone immediately ran to the communications room inside the Capsule Corp. building. As they entered an alarm was sounding notifying them someone was calling them. As Bulma accepted the transmission Keena, Zeo and Pan all appeared on the monitor with guilty looks on their faces. "ARE YOU THREE OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?!" Serina and Videl immediately yelled with anger.

All three of the kids avoided looking into their mothers eyes. Trunks patted Serina and Videl on the shoulder then walked up to the monitor. "Ok boys explain." said Trunks in a strict voice. Keena and Zeo glanced at each other. "It was an accident." started Zeo, "We didn't mean to launch the ship, we just wanted to go with you and mom." "That's right." said Keena as he joined in the conversation, "We knew how important this trip was to you and we just wanted to help bring your friends back. We know how much they mean to you dad." Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It really was an accident. We are all real sorry." said Pan. When Trunks opened his eyes back up a smile appeared on his face. "It's ok kids I know your hearts were in the right place." He said looking at them through the monitor. A small smile appeared on the kids faces. As Serina and Videl continue to talk to the kids, Trunks pulls Bulma to the side. "Mom is there any way we can turn the ship around from here?" he asked with hope in is voice. Not wanting to tell him the truth, Bulma looked to the floor and softly spoke, "No I set the Autopilot to head straight to New Namek."

A look of disappointment fell on Trunks face. "But" added Bulma with a grin on her face, "I can fix our old ship and it can take you and Serina to Namek no problem". Trunks looked at his mom with a look of hope in his face. "The only problem is that it will take at least 3 days." "That's good enough for me mom." said Trunks with a smile on his face. "Serina, Videl we have a plan to get the kids back." he yelled to the girls as they were talking to the kids. Both Videl and Serina looked up at Trunks with a look of happiness on their faces. Trunks walked back to the monitor. "Ok kids this is what's going to happen." said trunks as he began to explain the plan to Keena, Zeo and Pan. After a few minutes of explaining. "So after you land on Namek you are to stay in the ship and wait for Serina and I to get there. Understand?" said Trunks in a strict voice to make sure they understand. "Yes sir." said the kids. "Kids" yelled Bulma from across the room, "The ship has a huge supply of food and water." Zeos' smile got even bigger when his stomach growled realizing that he hadn't ate anything since dinner. Keena and Pan laughed but then were silenced by their stomachs both growling as loud as Zeos.

"Ok kids be safe and we will be there as soon as we can." said Trunks to the kids. Pan and Zeo replied, "We will." while Keena simply nodded to his fathers' words. The monitor cut off after everyone said their good byes'. Pan, Keena and Zeo looked at each other. "So what should we do now?" asked Zeo. "How about I make us something to eat?" offered Pan. "Wow Pan I didn't know you could cook." said Zeo. She blushed and turned to go down the stairs to the kitchen. "You boys play nice while I cook ok." said pan with a little smile on her face as she left the room. Keena turned around to walk away. "Hey where you going Keena?" asked Zeo. Keena turned his head slightly. "Don't touch any buttons Zeo." Keena walked into another room leaving Zeo alone.

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma and Trunks were busy working away to get the ship ready for the trip while Videl and Serina were in the kitchen having some tea. "Do you think the kids will be alright?" asked Videl as she looked into her cup at her reflection in the tea. "Of course they will." said Serina with confidence in her voice. "Keena and Zeo may be young but they have their fathers' strength and my determination and from what Zeo tells me Pan has some bite to her as well." Videl smiled thinking of how red Pans face would be if she told her that Zeo had feelings for her. "Your right." she told Serina with her smile still on her face. "I'm sure they will be just fine, besides Bulma tells me that the Nameks' are friendly." "That's right." agreed Serina as she looked out the window at the beautiful sunset.

Back on the ship, Pan and Zeo were enjoying the food that Pan had made while Keena chose to eat in his room. With his food gone Keena began to meditate which was soon interrupted by Pans and Zeos screams. Keena rushed out the room to see what was wrong. "Hey what happened?!" he yelled as the door flew open. "Keena Look!" yelled Pan as she pointed out the window. Keena rushed to the window only to see a massive electrical storm and the ship was heading right for it. As the storm got closer the controls on the ship started to short circuit. "Hang on to something!" yelled Keena as the ship got closer and closer to the storm. Zeo held onto the bars next to the stairs and Pan held onto Zeo while Keena started to try and turn the autopilot off so he could steer the ship away but the controls were almost completely fried. Out of anger Keena blasted the panel with a small Ki blast after which a voice announced that the ships course has changed and they were about to crash on an unknown planet.

Keena grabbed hold of the control panel as hard as he could and waited as he saw the unknown planet surface get closer and closer a layer of snow started building up on the window. The ship crashed down and came to a sliding stop. "Are you two ok?" Keena called out to Zeo and Pan. They both came walking up the stairs. "Yeah we are ok." said Zeo. "How about you?" Keena stretched and nodded to Zeo showing he was ok. "Where are we?" asked Pan. "No clue." replied Zeo as he tried to see out the window but there was too much snow. "I'll stay here and try to contact our parents." Pan volunteered. "While you to look around and see if you can find someone to help us fix the ship." Zeo and Keena nodded to each other. "Ok we will be back as soon as we can." said Zeo. Both he and Keena put jackets on to keep from freezing. "Hey Zeo." said Pan as she walked towards him and Keena. "Please be careful." She said sweetly as she gave him a hug which made him a little red. "Both of you." she said looking at Keena. He nodded at her. "You ready Zeo?" he asked as he opened the door. "Lets' go" Zeo replied.

Both Zeo and Keena flew off leaving pan with the ship. "Hey Keena which way should we go?" Zeo called out to him. "Just follow me" replied Keena as he started to think. "_I remember seeing smoke not too far from where we crashed before the window was covered with snow. Smoke means fire and fire hopefully means people." _As the boys flew faster and faster they could start to see puffs of smoke coming from inside a cave. The boys flew down for a closer look. Inside the cave they saw a group of what appeared to be soldiers of some kind and a little further in the cave was a cage and inside the cage appeared to be an Icejin. Keena remembered his dad once telling him and Zeo about an Icejin named Frieza. "Hey Keena in the cage is that a" before Zeo could finish a girls screams began to ring out of the cave. One of the Soldiers was torturing the Icejin. Without thinking Keena rushed to the cave and hit the guard away from the cage. Zeo followed immediately after Keena. "Leave her alone." demanded Keena. "What the heck?" yelled one of the guards. "Where did you kids come from?" he asked. "Ah hell who cares?" yelled another guard, "Lets' kill them." He yelled as he charged towards Keena with a spear in hand. Without hesitating Keena blasted the guard to dust. "You guys should leave before he gets mad." warned Zeo. "You men get those kids."The captain of the group yelled at his troop. One after another they charged Zeo and Keena. A smile broke out on both Keena and Zeos faces. The boys powered up and one by one defeated the soldiers. All that remained was the captain. "Please don't kill me." He begged as he got on his knees and cried trying to distract them while another soldier was aiming a canon. "Look out!" yelled the Icejin. Keena and Zeo turned around. "NOW FIRE THE LAZOR!" yelled the captain. Suddenly the blast hit Keena and Zeo. The captain started to laugh but as the smoke cleared he saw a figure standing before him with a red aura surrounding his body. When all the smoke was gone there was Keena and Zeo with not even a scratch on them. Keena looked at the captain with a glare that would scare the devil. A small grin came on his face. "My turn." said Keena with a cold and evil voice as he appeared right in front of the captain. Keena raised his hand. "Quick close your eyes." Zeo yelled to the Icejin. Right after he said that Keena yelled, "FLASH BANG!" A blast so bright you could see it from space and so powerful it blew not only the captains body away but the entire mountain above them.

"I think you over did it a little." Zeo told him as he brushed the debris from his clothes. Keena shrugged his shoulders as he powered down back to normal. Zeo walked over to the Icejin. "Are you ok" he asked but she was to star struck with Keena. She couldn't say a word, and then passed out from exhaustion. Keena looked from her to Zeo, "Bring her back to the ship." Keena told Zeo as he flew out the cave. "Hey wait up!" yelled Zeo as he picked her body up and chased after Keena. Pan was still working on the ship trying to communicate with their families back on earth. Suddenly the door opened and there was Zeo and Keena holding the Icejin. "What happened?" yelled Pan as she raced to help them bring her in. "Long Story." muttered Zeo as he took a deep breath. "Here give her to me." Keena told Zeo. He handed her to Keena with an amazed look on his face and then Keena brought her into his room and laid her on the bed. When he turned to leave the girl grabbed his jacket. "My name is Frost." She said softly before falling asleep. Keena starred at her for a moment then left the room. "Is she ok?"asked Pan. Keena nodded, "She is sleeping, let her rest." stated Keena giving Zeo the 'That means you' look.

Back on earth three days have passed and Trunks and Serina are preparing for their journey.

They make their way down to the launch pad were they find Bulma and Videl waiting for them. Videl hugs Trunks, "Bring the kids back safe." She whispered to Trunks as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Count on it" Trunks whispered back with a confident look on his face. "Now you keep my little Trunks out of trouble ok." Bulma told Serina as she winked at her. "Actually mom he may have to keep me out of trouble." she said playfully poking Trunks in his side with her elbow. Trunks blushed as both Bulma and Videl let out a little chuckle. "You ready?" Serina asked Trunks as they walked up the steps to the ship. "Lets do it." Trunks replied with a strong determined voice. They entered the ship and gave one final wave to Bulma and Videl before the door closed.

Trunks walked over to the controls and started up the engines. Moments later the ship blasted off at full speed. "That was fun." said Serina who was a little shook up since she hasn't flown in a ship in years. "Do you want some tea dear?" She asked trunks. Trunks was lost in his thoughts as he looked out the window. Trunks was thinking to himself, "_Hold on kids I'm coming."_ "Trunks?" said Serina with a worried tone in her voice. Trunks came back to his self. "Did you say something?" Trunks muttered after he realized she was talking to him. "I said do you want some tea?" Serina repeated softly again. "Oh yes please." Trunks replied. Serina went into the kitchen to prepare the tea, while Trunks locked in a course to Namek.

Frost has just woke up in Keenas' bed. She sat up noticing that all her wounds have been treated and her clothes removed. The door started to open so she threw the covers over her and laid back down. Pan entered the room with a tray of food and a new thing of bandages. As Pan set the tray down Frost whispered "excuse me." In a real soft voice." Pan turned around happy to see that she was awake. "Hi, how are you feeling?" Pan asked happily. "Much better thank you." She replied. "Were you the one who treated my wounds?" Frost asked. Pan smiled "Yes, you were pretty banged up when the boys brought you back." Frost turned bright red when she learned the boys were there and she didn't have any clothes on while she was sleeping. Pan laughed, "Don't worry I made sure the boys didn't come in and peak." Frost let out a sigh of relief. "So where are my clothes?" she asked. "Well they were pretty torn up so I threw them away," Pan explained "So you can wear some of mine." A big smile came across Frosts face. "Thanks so much." She said happily.

Zeo and Keena were busy working with the controls trying to fix the communicator so they could call their parents and let them know what happened. "Hey you guys, look who is feeling better." Pan yelled happily as she came out the room with Frost who was wearing a Capsule Corp. tank top and a pair of Pans jeans. Zeo and Keena both turned and looked at Frost. Keena would never admit it but he thought Frost was really pretty. Zeo got up and walked over to them. "Hi my name is Zeo." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Hi I'm Frost, thanks for saving me." She said gratefully as she gave him a hug which made Pan turn a little red with envy. "I can't take all the credit can I Keena." He said teasingly as he looked at his brother who shot him an angry glare. Pan chuckled as Frost walked over to Keena who was still working on the communicator. "Thank you Keena." She said and sweetly smiled at him which caused Keena to turn a little red when he looked into her ice blue eyes. He turned away, "It was nothing." He muttered as he continued to work trying to hide the red on his face. Pan and Zeo chuckled.

As the boys continued to work, Pan and Frost were cooking in the kitchen. Frost couldn't stop thinking about how heroic Keena looked when he transformed. She turned red just thinking about it and started to giggle. "Thinking about Keena again?" said Pan teasingly. Frost who was still blushing turned to the floor. "Keena is a good guy, not the friendliest but he has a good heart." explained Pan. "He and Zeo are twins right?" Frost asked. "Yup, they are twin brothers."Pan said while keeping a calm look on her face. "I guess since Keena is the strong silent one that makes Zeo the friendly weaker one right? Frost said with a curious sound in her voice. "He is not weak!" said Pan flustered, "He is just as strong as Keena and he is even faster than him too, he just isn't as good with Ki attacks as Keena is." Pan with an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." "It's ok." says Frosts while chucking at the fact she knows Pan has a crush on Zeo. "WE DID IT!" yelled Zeo from the other room. Pan and Frost came running into the room where the boys were. "We did it Pan, we fixed it." said Zeo with excitement in his voice. Frost looked at Keena who nodded at her confirming what Zeo said was true. "That's great, now we can call our parents." said Pan with joy in her voice. "Lets' fire it up." She yelled.

Moments later, Trunks was meditating while Serina was resting. A small alarm went off saying they were receiving a transmission. Trunks walked to the control panel, "hello?" he said as he hit the approve button. "Dad," yelled Zeo through the microphone, "Dad can you hear me?" "Yes son." Trunks replied, "Zeo is something wrong?" and that's when Zeo explained everything that happened. The storm, the crash, saving Frost, "Now the ship won't start and we are stranded here." Continued Zeo. "Ok son calm down," said Trunks firmly, "Is everyone ok?" "Yeah, everyone is fine." Zeo answered. "Ok stay put ill track your ship and we will pick you up," "It will still take us a few day to reach you, till then you four stay together ok." "Ok dad we will." Zeo called out as the transmission ended. Trunks went in and explained the situation to Serina, who wasn't too thrilled to learn her sons were stranded on a planet alone. "Cant this scrapheap go any faster?!" she yelled. "Honey try to calm down." Said Trunks calmly. She started to cry in his arms.

Zeo walked down to the kitchen. "So now we wait for mom and dad to come pick us up." Stated Zeo who sat down next to Pan for dinner. Keena and Pan nodded in agreement. "Hey Frost?" Pan called across the table to Frost who was sitting next to Keena, "Yes?" she replied. "Who were the people who had you locked in a cage?" she asked curiously. Frost stood up and looked at them with a sad face. "They are a plague to this planet and every other planet out there." She stated in a cold scared voice. "They are a bunch of space pirates who destroy worlds then sell them to the highest bidder." She continued, "They are pure evil, they don't care who they hurt and kill anyone who challenges them." "What are they?" asked Zeo with every one's attention on Frost. She stepped back and turned around. "They are a nearly extinct race of ruthless killers." She said with anger. Then she took a deep breath and turned back to the others. With a strong sound of fear in her voice she stated, "They are the Ryajin."


End file.
